


Prognostication Rumination

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Death Threats, Drabble, Fortune Cookies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bit grim, this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prognostication Rumination

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) July Writing Prompt #30: [Words of warning.](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1427068.html)

"Bit grim, this." John mumbled, munching, looking bemusedly at the tiny slip of paper.

"What?" Sherlock watched the restaurant patrons and staff intently, searching for their suspect, ignoring John and his own half-consumed plate of wontons.

"This fortune in my fortune cookie. Usually they're some 'you'll meet an exotic stranger' bollocks, not, 'You will die an agonizing death very soon.' Not very nice." John picked up the rest of the cookie to pop into his mouth.

Eyes wide, Sherlock spun and grabbed John's wrist. "John," he whispered, "This restaurant doesn't offer fortune cookies."

John paled, eyeing the sinister half-eaten confection in his hand.

"Oh."

-.-.-  
(that's all, he'll be fine.)


End file.
